Zoke On Cloud Nine
by Fanwriter9
Summary: What if Zoey was launched away from the island with Mike on episode nine of season 4? What if they land on a cloud that was strong enough to hold them? How are they gonna get down? The world may NEVER know...


**Zoke on cloud nine**

Mike was sitting in the canonpolt, about to be canonpolted away from the island. Chef had his hands on the trigger, and Chris was in front of the canonpolt, once again, saying a "nice" good-bye to a loser.

"Mike, wait!" Cries Zoey, rushing over towards them.

"Zoey?" He asked.

"Aw, and when we were about to get to know each other." She complains, not wanting him to go just yet.

Frowning, but with a reasuring smile, gets out a mediean from his pocket, with his face on it.

"I have something for you to remember me by," She gasps, eyes sparkiling at the beautie of it.

"It's beautiful!" She says, half gaspsing in awe.

_"You're beautiful."_ Mike thinks to himself.

"I just wish we had more time together,"

"Well, I guess I still have time for a good-bye kiss." They smile, leaning in slowly.

They both now had their lips pressed against each others, Mike soon had his strong arms around her little waist, pulling her in closer.

"Oh..my..GOD, _enough _of this crap!" Chris yells; Chef took that as a que to canonpolt Mike away, but they soon realized that Zoey was gone too.

"Um Chef...where's Zoey?" He shrugs, the gets wide-eyed.

Both host and chef looks up at the sky, seeing, not one, but _two_ figures flying high in the sky, away from the island.

"Oh," Chirs says.

"Crap." Chef finishes.

* * *

Mike and Zoey were _still _making out while flying through the air, but soon lands on a cloud. Strangly enough, they didn't fall through it, thinking if this was a dream, even if it was, they didn't want to wake up. Zoey pulls back from the kiss, smiling happily at her boyfriend.

"Wow, everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!" Zoey sung, which made Mike laugh a little, remembering that line from a love song, called "Every time we touch".

"Yup! It's so wonderful up hear," They snuggle, looking up at the stars that were closser towards them, since they were literaly in the sky, on a cloud!

Mike gasps, making Zoey serprised.

"What!" She asked.

"I just relized that _you _were canonpolted with me!"

"So?"

"_So_...you can't win the money now!" She then kisses him lightly.

"Mike...I don't care about that damn money. I already won something...you." He smiles at her.

"Aww, Zoey...I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They continue to their make-out session, which was becoming more intense with their toungs in their mouths, rubbing each toher underneath their top clothing, even licking and sucking their necks like crazy. Mike stops the kiss this time, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a ring.

The ring was golden, with a red small dimond on it. Inside, there was a name written on the inside of the ring, which read "Zoey" in curseve.

"I promise to love you, Zoey. I promise to _never _let anything bad happen towards you. I promise to love, care, and respect you forever. I gave you my promise Zoey; can you please give me yours...as my girlfriend?" She smiles with tears, kissing him more.

"Of course Mike, of course! I'll be your girlfriend **_AND_ **giving you my promise!" Mike smiles and places the ring onto her ring fingure.

They soon kiss some more.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Misses future Smith." She breaks the kiss and smirks at him.

"You really think that we'll be together _that _long?" She says, half laughing.

"I do, you?"

"Of course I do,"

They continue to kiss some more...and more...and more! Zoey breaks it again, lying down on top of her boyfriend's chest, Mike having his arms around her.

"Um, Mike?"

"Yeah future wifey?"

"How are we gonna get down from this cloud?"

Some "Duh" music plays in the back round, as his eyes widen, not knowing for sure.

But he didn't care, as long as he was with her, nothing mattred. And you know what?

She felt the same way.

"no serieously Mike, how ARE we gonna get down?"

* * *

**That's right, how ARE they getting down? Well the world may never know...lol**

**REVIEW! XD**


End file.
